


Toxic Waste

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Housemates, M/M, sort of kind of a fight club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Isaac was ideal but putting up with a certain habit of his was less than desirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Waste

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a passage from Chuck Palahniuk's Fight Club:  
> "You give up all your worldly possessions and your car and go live in a rented house in the toxic waste part of town where late at night, you can hear Marla and Tyler in his room, calling each other human butt wipe.  
> Take it, human butt wipe.  
> Do it, butt wipe.  
> Choke it down. Keep it down, baby.  
> Just by contrast, this makes me the calm little center of the world. Me, with my punched-out eyes and dried blood in big black crusty stains on my pants. I’m saying HELLO to everybody at work. HELLO! Look at me. HELLO! I am so ZEN. This is BLOOD. This is NOTHING. Hello. Everything is nothing, and it’s so cool to be ENLIGHTENED. Like me.  
> Sigh."

After high school, Isaac and Stiles had big plans of getting out of their hometown and making something of themselves but living in a rundown rental house in the middle of a neighborhood full of abandoned warehouses and old factories that still gave of that thick, suffocating smell was not what Stiles had in mind. Sure, they were friends and he thoroughly enjoyed Isaac’s company but there was only so much of the guy’s habits he could take, one of them being the seemingly random fucks Isaac would bring home to have what sounded like really weird sex with. It reminded him of the kind of porn that would pop up when he’d be searching for something that was actually worth jacking off to.

Whatever sort of ritual this was for Isaac would have been perfectly fine if Stiles could successfully get away from it. Sitting outside on their corroded porch was out of the question since he could still hear everything going on in Isaac’s bedroom out there. Every grunt and bad porn quality moan was somehow amplified when he was out there, sitting in the stained lawn chair that would leave rust marks on the chipping away concrete. He blamed it on poor insulation and faulty windows. Leaving the house had its extremely limited perks but the time he tried that, he ended up getting completely shitfaced and had no cab money to get home. He had to call Isaac to come get him and of course, he had to wait until whatever putrid deed was going on was over with. Even after an hour of sitting outside against the dirty wall of that shitty bar that apparently didn’t check IDs, Isaac gave him death stares and glances that would put even the worst teachers he’d ever had to shame and hit every pothole he could manage just in hopes that Stiles might vomit in his beloved jeep.

So there he sat in the crappy living room, that still smelled like cat pee and garbage thanks to the previous renter, of their crappy rental that Stiles was sure didn’t meet regulation, listening to the ever familiar sounds. With every thrust, the dangerously low hanging light would sway and Stiles always sat directly beneath it in hopes of it falling out of the ceiling and knocking him out long enough for the house to go quiet again. He squinted, readying himself for the blow to the head each time there was ever the softest of creaks from above but luck was never in his favor.

"Finish her off already before I come up there and do it for you just to get her to shut the fuck up," he grumbled around the unlit cigarette that stuck to his lips as it threatened to fall to the floor. He closed the old magazine, that couldn’t really even be read anymore due to its age, when the noises finally came to an end and it was just a few moments before a sloppily dressed young woman appeared at the foot of the stairs with Isaac close behind. As they walked in front of Stiles, heading for the door, Isaac leaned down and lit the cigarette that was in Stiles’ mouth before taking it out completely for himself just as the girl paused and turned for a good bye kiss. Instead of touching his lips to hers, Isaac stuck the cigarette in her mouth and hurried her out of their shithole before draping himself over the sofa that Stiles was leaning against.

"You could have, you know?" He heard Isaac say, "She probably would have been into it."

"What?" Stiles asked, turning to face him.

"Finished her off, since apparently I was taking too long." _Ah yes, he’s still a werewolf. He can hear everything you say not just because of the paper thin walls._ “I can invite you up next time.”

"How did Scott manage to live with you without killing you?" There was little to no meaning behind his words. Stiles really did enjoy living with him even if their dreams to do something great were no where to be found.

"I was different then," Isaac answered with a shrug and that stupid smile that Stiles referred to as his shit eating grin. "So what do you say, join in next time?"

"Every girl you bring here looks just as dirty as the house, if not more."

"Well, you _do_ know how I like to keep everything in line and matching. What did you expect?” Isaac seemed startlingly unfazed, maybe even a bit amused.

"You’re so dumb, oh my God." If Stiles rolled his eyes any harder, they’d be collecting dust and what ever else was on the floor.

"So you’re in?" Isaac asked after a few moments of silence and obviously avoided eye contact on Stiles’ part.

"What?" He had been so focused on not picturing what had just been going on upstairs that the question seemed out of place.

"You’re going to have sex with me?"

"Wh-What?!" Stiles’ cheeks went red and he may have audibly choked on his spit.

"With another person."

"Oh," he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gave the suggestion half a thought. "Yeah, I guess since you keep _insisting.”_

"We should probably practice before we give it a go with someone else, though," Isaac teased without skipping a beat.

"I swear to fuck, Isaac, you are so stupid. Shut up." Stiles’ cheeks were darkening again and that fact that Isaac was still wearing his shit eating grin really didn’t help.


End file.
